coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9941 (2nd December 2019)
Plot Michelle piles the pressure on Robert to put the bistro in her name. Robert isn't ready to take such a drastic step. Hope sulks when Fiz makes her catch up with schoolwork while Ruby gets to watch TV. Robert and Michelle rejoin the Connors, putting on a united front. Vicky's outburst is explained away as sour grapes when Robert got Tyler a job then washed his hands of him when he got the sack. Robert agrees to Michelle's plan. She immediately has Adam draw up a contract. Amy and Asha are buzzing after the play. The Connors are baffled by Michelle and Robert's wedding plans. Roy looks at Nina's drawings and discovers she's interested in bats. He tries to interest her in coming along to a bat-watch. Hope secretly calls Jade on her mobile phone and moans that Fiz has upset her. Robert signs the papers. Carla implores Michelle to call off the wedding as she has what she wants now. Michelle isn't done taking her revenge yet. Later, Michelle suggests postponing the wedding until the Vicky situation has blown over. Robert refuses and heads for Macclesfield to make sure she stays away tomorrow. Steve joins Mary and drama teacher Nigel Kipling at the Rovers quiz. Emma and Seb enjoy watching their questions come up. Steve suggests Emma invite Seb over for Christmas. Robert barges into Vicky's house and their argument picks up where it left off. Robert is perturbed to learn that Vicky knows the time and place of his wedding and fully intends to be there. Roy offers Nina financial assistance for her and Richard. Nina declines the offer. Robert suggests to Vicky that she move on. The row becomes heated and Vicky starts hurling crockery at him. Vicky's neighbour comes out of her house to complain about the noise but turns back when a crash and a scream from inside Vicky's is followed by dead silence. Daniel begins watching Sinead's videos. Within seconds, he's fighting back the tears. Robert arrives home with blood on his temple and tells Michelle that Vicky won't be bothering them again. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawleyt *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Nigel Kipling - Richard Elis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room and bedroom *Bellamy Street *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *Sinead Osbourne appears in this episode in a video recorded during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). Although this is re-used footage from that episode, Katie McGlynn is credited for her part. *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert signs over his business to Michelle; Nina rejects Roy’s offer of financial assistance; and Daniel fights tears as he watches videos of Sinead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,979,860 viewers (14th place). Category:2019 episodes